Paper Plane
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Two-sided. Yami and Yugi live in different worlds. Yami is a prisoner, and Yugi is son of an important General. The two meet and fall in love, but a fence is keeping them apart. And so, the first paper plane was thrown... puzzleshipping character death
1. Yami

Nekogal: First of all, I know this is a reference to the Holocaust, but I cannot assure you it is, cause I based this fic on a video and the video didn't specify at all. Ok, so, in this fic Yami is 16 and Yugi 15. It's gonna be two sided, with Yami's version first.

**Warnings: Yaoi, puzzleshipping, violence, character death.**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or the plot idea, I just own the writing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Bare and dusty feet walked on the cold ground as a boy picked up the trash that he found on his way like he was ordered; the boy had tri colored hair, with golden spikes going up his hair, and golden locks framing his pale face, he was wearing a pair of ragged grey pants that were tore on his right knee and that barely covered his ankles, and a grey shirt that had its sleeves ripped by the end, with an elbow patch on his right sleeve. His lifeless and dull crimson eyes searched for any kind of trash, and glanced to the wire fence that prevented anyone to leave the camp, only to spot a form walking by the other side.

Completely unaware that he had let all the trash fall from his arms, the young boy fully turned and watched in awe and amazement as a younger boy with beautiful amethyst eyes and a smile as bright as the sunshine, turned at him and gave him a slight wave.

Yami, the boy's name, could not help to smile back and return the wave with a cheerful laugh.

He felt funny, something was tingling inside him, it was warm, and it moved against his chest rapidly; something else was spreading... flowing through all his body, to the point it now covered his full being. This feeling, he hadn't felt it in years. Yami couldn't believe that a boy, with something as simple as a smile could bring his long lost happiness back.

The kid was just beautiful, he had the same hair as his, only that instead of lightning bolts, he had a golden small lock falling on his forehead; he had gorgeous and shining amethyst eyes that glistened with innocence and joy, and radiated happiness when that sweet smile appeared; his skin was pale as the snow and seemed to be very soft and warm. The boy was wearing a short sleeved white shirt that matched with a pair of white pants he was wearing, looking almost as a walking angel.

He couldn't let him leave.

Yami quickly, signaled the boy to stay there, and at receiving a nod, Yami dashed back to his cold room, luckily not passing near any soldiers. His room only had a square window with metal bars covering it, with the rest of his room completely empty; walls, floor and ceiling made of pure cold stone. Yami kneeled and took from a corner a sheet of paper and pencil from a small pile of ragged papers that he had found while picking up trash; then began writing...

After finishing the letter, and making sure it had the best orthography, Yami ran as fast as he could back to the fence, where the boy was patiently waiting for him with a smile still on his lips and his gaze locked up with the clouds. At seeing Yami return the boy smiled wider, and watched as Yami carefully folded the paper in his hand into a paper plane, and taking three steps back, Yami threw the small plane, hoping the wind currents would lead it to the other side.

And for his complete relief, the plane reached the other side, and the boy extended his arms to catch it. Yami watched in expectation as the kid read the letter, and felt his heart jump, at seeing the boy take out a paper and pencil from his pocket, and write a reply.

As Yami caught the newly made paper plane, his eyes recovered the gleam of hope and will to live, and felt true happiness jolt through his body once more as he unfolded it and the first word he saw was...

_Hi!_

**-  
°°Prisoner°°****  
-****  
****  
Yami's POV**

From that day on, at the other side of the fence you would come visit me everyday, and as much as I wanted to talk to you, I didn't want to get the soldiers' attention and get me punished, so sending paper planes is the safest way to communicate for me. Although I still wonder what your voice sounds like; if your eyes are as shining gems, and your smile is as bright as the sunshine, what is your voice like?

It is possible I may never know.

What I'd give to be with you, to escape this damn prison, to be free, like you are and stop living in agony. I've been wounded by the soldiers, I lost my parents to them, and I don't know if one day they'll just get tired of me. The thought has always chased me every night before sleep, 'Will this be my last night?'. I never knew.

But your existence, gives me will to look forward for tomorrow, not caring at all what happens to me, I just want to see you at the other side of the fence waiting for me. Your existence makes me believe that maybe someday I will be free, and by your side, that I won't have to suffer this torment any more. It gave me hope, it gave me my happiness back, my will to go on.

It's been days, weeks, and months since we met, and everyday we'd send paper planes to each other. I've kept all the planes with me, I've read each plane at least twice, I've read them so much that now your way of writing is highly recognizable to me, there is no way mistaking it now. Those planes give me happiness, utter joy that I'll always treasure within me.

This must be what love feels like.

Another day has arrived, and now that I've finished my work, I sneaked out of the soldiers' view to where you are probably waiting for me; so holding tightly the paper and pencil I'll use I ran as silently as I could towards the fence.

As I approached it I smiled widely as I saw you already standing there waiting for me. You were wearing the same clothes you wore the first day we met. I couldn't help to notice you were holding a neatly done paper plane in your hands, but, something was different; you were smiling, as brightly as ever, but for some reason, you were hiding your eyes with your golden locks. Is there something you don't want me to see?

I finally made it, and I gave you a wave as I laughed. You returned the gesture, still smiling, only that you did shyly. It didn't take long for a wind current to blow; you used it for advantage and threw the plane with a swift and gentle move of your hand. The plane flew above the fence to me, and slowly fell close enough for me to catch it.

The moment it touched my hands I unfolded it, smiling in expectation of what story you'd tell me this time. But before I could read what it said, I noticed that it was brief message. Just one sentence. What could this mean?

_I'm sorry, but I won't be able to see you anymore. I am moving to a faraway place and I don't know when I'll be back._

What...what is...?

I closed my eyes, and I re-read the letter over and over again, hoping I had misunderstood, but to my horror every single word meant just what I feared. I gripped the letter tightly with both hands and tears began to gather in my eyes.

I felt my heart break, and then something empty consuming me more and more, spreading all over me.

I looked back at you, and only saw you giving me a reassuring smile, as if wanting me to feel better, but nothing could make me feel better, nothing. Not even my freedom could. It'd mean nothing to me freedom if I lived it without you.

You mouthed me a 'goodbye' and turned around ready to leave.

I don't care anymore if the soldiers hear me.

"I'll be waiting for you!" I called desperate, and you froze where you were, not looking back. I panted in desperation, feeling as my heart beat rose drastically. "Until you come back! I'll keep and treasure your letters, so one day we can meet again! It's a promise!" I exclaimed the promise with no doubts at all.

You still stood there, and after I said nothing else, you left.

My tears finally made their way down my cheeks. I fell on my knees and I cried so hardly that my shoulders shook violently, I hiccupped constantly and my whole body trembled, my tears fell on the dry dirt below me, for all I could do was watch as you walked away.

I've lived most of my life in agony and pain, but I had never cried like today.

* * *

Your existence made me smile, no matter what fate was waiting for me, and seeing you, even without knowing your name, made me feel like a bright future was been restored for me. But I can't call out for you, I can't chase you, I can't get out of here, I can't do anything...

* * *

The only thing that could make me calm were your letters, and I had each one of them with me, every night when I went to sleep, including the one that destroyed my heart, that was the one I treasured the most, for it held our promise.

It was late night, and I was curled on the cold floor surrounded by all your letters as I slept trying to get at least some peace in my dreams. I would have never expected it, until it happened.

"Well what is this?" That was one of the many voices I feared. I looked up and was shocked at seeing the General with two soldiers by his side. The General...

Not him...

My eyes widened in horror when he took from me my most precious belonging: your last paper plane.

"I was told one of the prisoners was real attached to some papers." He stared at me with mischief in his eyes, and I could even recognize some hate in them towards me. "But now that I see it with my own eyes, I can't believe it."

"Give it back!" I yelled him, and when I was about to stand, the two guards held me from my arms not letting me go. I kept struggling, desperate to have the letter back; I had to save that letter! It was my promise! I was roughly pinned to the ground, and I growled in anger at hearing the soldiers smirk and chuckle cruelly to me.

The General unfold the plane and read it, and he said nothing else, but torn it apart before my eyes, the pieces left falling right in front of me.

I had never felt more outraged in my whole life, the anger built up inside me like burning fire in my heart. My promise...my promise...

_We both laughed when the wind came rushing towards us and shook our hair, completely messing it up. I laughed with him, for his laughter made me smile._

My promise with him...it was...

I screamed. With the full force of my lungs, and with a power I had gathered from my rage, I broke free from the soldiers' grip and went straight to punch the general in the face.

Startled, the general fell to the floor and held his bruised cheek, looking at me in complete surprise and shock.

I would never forgive him, never...never...! NEVER!

I was ready to punch him again, but the soldiers held me back once more, only with a tighter grip on me. "LET ME GO!" I yelled angered, just wanting revenge, he deserved to pay! "LET ME GO!"

The General stood up and looked away. "Take him to the gas chamber." He murmured coldly.

My eyes widened. So this was it.

"NO! I HAVE TO SEE HIM AGAIN!" I could only pick one piece from the torn plane up and hold it in my hand when I was dragged away violently. "I PROMISED! I PROMISED WE'D SEE AGAIN!" I cried again, with no shame at all.

But I was taken away, to that deadly place.

* * *

Masked men threw me inside that dreaded dark room.

So it was finally my turn, all alone here I was. Surprisingly, I have no regrets in this world, but my mind was screaming within me, 'I want to live a little more!'. I don't have contradictory feelings, but still, I want to see you one more time just to say goodbye.

I turned back and hoping that maybe I could escape...

I want to see you...

But I saw as the iron doors were closed and the last bit of sun rays illuminated my being.

I need to see you...

I hit desperately the doors, hoping they would open. "Let me out!"

One more time...

I fell to my knees and cried once more, feeling my body lose all energy of willing to continue. "Please..." I sobbed.

Just one more time...

I can't have the days we spent together back, they are only memory, and they pass before my eyes like a flash of light. Those words you gave me through your letters, were my only hope to live. Even though we lived in completely different worlds, I tried to reach out for you.

What is this... I feel... strange, weak...

I completely fell on my knees and coughed; so this is how you die in these chambers? Breathing this poisonous gas... that killed you slowly and painfully.

Tears returned to my eyes; I turned to my side and saw the small piece of paper I took. My promise. It was still- still here...

My arms had somehow lost mobility, but with the effort from my body and heart, I managed to take it in my trembling grasp.

If this is my last moment... please-let me talk to him, so I can-so I can confess my true feelings. I'll die happy just with him knowing...

I coughed even more. "PLEASE!" I was running out of voice, I could feel my throat hurt badly. "P-PLEASE!" I sobbed. "I NEED TO SEE HIM—ONE, MORE TIME!" In this small closed room filled with darkness, my screams resounded vainly. No one could hear me.

I'm feeling... pain in my chest.

I cried more as I held my heart weakly in desperation; the tears just wouldn't stop.

I can hardly breathe... and my sight is getting kinda...-blurry.

I kept coughing and now my whole body was going limb, feeling weaker by each passing second.

I want to know, just... one thing...

My eyelids were feeling heavy and now I could barely breathe, I could feel my last breath coming. I gripped tightly what I had left of your letter, hoping that our promise could still be kept...

Your-na...me...

* * *

Nekogal: Please review! Next is Yugi's side of the story. Don't worry, this has a happy ending.


	2. Yugi

Nekogal: Here's part 2, which means, Yugi's part. Yay! By the way, Yugi's sickness is not specified, it's just some deadly sickness, kay? And I'll use Kaoru again for Yugi's father.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or the plot idea, I just own the writing.

_Bla _Yami and Yugi

**Warnings: yaoi, puzzleshipping, character death**

Enjoy!

* * *

A sunny day, the sun illuminated the day with its bright golden light, irradiating warmth to anyone that was beneath it. A young boy with tri colored hair and amethyst eyes, around 15, was walking around like he used to everyday; it was almost part of his routine now, to leave the hospital without anyone knowing of his absence then walk in circles for a while and then head back. Anything to get out of that concealed room and get some fresh air.

Yugi, the name of the boy; he loved to walk on the meadow, there were flowers everywhere, the wind always blew, the sun was always shining bright, birds sang, and the blue sky could let him imagine that he was flying above those clouds. It was all so beautiful.

He used to keep walking until he reached the outside of the camp his father worked at, he knew exactly where it was for it had a tall wire fence that surrounded it.

But as much as Yugi loved to take those walks, there was reason of why he was forbidden to leave his room in the hospital. He had a terminal disease. And even if his father didn't admit that someday he'd leave this world, Yugi was happy, he enjoyed every single day of his life, but he couldn't enjoy his days trapped in a cold hospital room. And so, that's why he always sneaked out.

That day that Yugi had left his room with a paper and pencil to draw something he'd find interesting outside, and was walking by the camp, close to the fence; he was wearing a simple loose white shirt with white pants that blew to the direction the wind wanted. He was just looking at the green grass, hoping to find any butterflies or lady bugs that he could draw. He stopped walking and smiled widely, inhaling deeply the sweet scent of fresh air. He opened his eyes again and glanced to his side only to see a boy at the other side of the fence, almost like him, staring with amazement.

Amused, Yugi couldn't help to smile wider and wave at him. He felt even happier at seeing the boy wave back with a cheerful laugh.

This feeling, it was nice...

It had been years since Yugi last made a friend, since he was sick, he was treated differently and wasn't allowed to play with other kids. It had been almost 9 years since he last met someone else.

Although he had to admit, that the boy, was kind of, handsome. He had gorgeous crimson eyes, that shined with happiness for some unknown reason; his skin may have been covered with dirt, but still remained with a pale color; he had a smile that gave the feeling of secure and protectiveness, it was so gentle.

The boy signaled him to not leave, and Yugi replied with a nod, still smiling, then watched as the boy dashed away.

Soon, he returned with a paper with something written all over it; he folded into a paper plane and threw over the fence. Yugi widened his eyes and smiled as he saw the message fly right towards him; he extended his arms to catch it, then brought it down to him and opened the plane.

His chest warmed in the inside after reading the whole letter. Why not answer back?

Yugi took the letter and pencil he was going to use, and wrote a quick reply. Carefully, he folded it into a plane and then gently threw it away. In expectation, Yugi watched as the boy read his letter and held his heart in happiness at seeing the gleam of joy that now covered those crimson eyes...

-  
**°°Paper Plane°°**  
-

**Yugi's POV**

I know it's wrong, but since then I've escaped the hospital and go to see you, every single day. I have no one else to accompany me in the hospital, and been on your own gets kind of lonely, so now, seeing you, means the world to me.

Reading your letters, one after another, again and again, warmed the depths of my heart; I could feel the gentleness of the words, the softness and kindness they emitted. It made me blush. So this is what people call love.

I was in my room lying on the bed, holding your most recent letter in my hands as I re-read it. I chuckled when I finished reading it; I don't know why, but I feel so happy, like, not just happy but, like I want to see you again, tomorrow, and the day after that. I want to see you every day.

The door to my room was opened and my dad stepped inside, his name is Kaoru; now that my mom died when I was young, my dad was the only that visited me. He wore glasses over his amethyst eyes just like mine, and had blond hair; that is where my locks of blond hair came from.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked me as he always did coming closer to me, and checking some things on the monitor that was connected to me.

I looked away, tired of the constant question. "I am fine." I answered with a sigh.

I could sense he turned at me, and then I heard him chuckle. "You don't sound really fine to me."

"Seriously, I'm fine." I insisted and turned to look at him with dull eyes. "Must you always ask me the same? You know I'll tell you when I feel bad."

He was about to reply, but his gaze turned to the letter now resting on my lap. "What is this?" He asked and took it before I could stop him.

"Give it back!" I exclaimed, but he just read the letter quietly with a stern look.

I have a bad feeling.

His eyes turned furious, he ragged the paper in a ball and threw it away right in front of me, like it was meaningless rubbish. I widened my eyes in horror and my breath escaped for a moment.

"NO!" I cried, extending my hand trying to retrieve it.

"Did you leave the hospital?" He asked me outraged, now his voice filled with anger.

I of course didn't reply, I kept staring at my valuable letter that was now on the floor; I could feel my eyes watery...

"Did you?" He asked me again.

I finally looked up at him, tears in my eyes. He was now knowing what I go through in this damn hospital. "Yes! I'm tired of staying in this room all day with no one! It's been years since I last had a friend just because of my sickness! I like to go out! I want to meet new people! And I did! I made a friend! He is the only one that I look forward to seeing everyday!" I gripped my fists and the tears slid down my cheeks like raindrops on a window. "Mother wouldn't want this for me!"

I knew mom was his weak spot, and if I had to use it to make him understand, so be it.

He stood there quiet, but the look in his eyes showed me that he was still really pissed. He took deep breath and closed his eyes, his shoulders un-tensed as he did. "I forbid you to see that boy ever again." He murmured me coldly, then closed the drapes of my window, stopping the sun rays from coming inside, and then left the room with a slam of the door.

I must not see you? But why...? I-I don't understand!

I stood up from the bed and with shaky steps went where the letter was, I knelt down and held it against my heart.

Your existence was meaningful enough for me to live, even though I knew that my death was inevitable, I don't care, as long as I spend my last days and moments with you.

I unfolded the now ragged letter and was relieved at seeing it wasn't torn, but the image of you laughing came flashing to my mind, and my heart ached. In that letter, I could see my future brightening, just a little more.

I bit my lower lip, trying to hold the sobs, otherwise I'd be listened. I went back to my bed and curled on a ball, and kept your letter close to my chest.

* * *

My disease is moving on, and fast. The number of tubes in my body increase day by day, and I have to take more medicine than before; it's hard to hear sounds clearly, and I can't walk like I used to, my legs are losing strength.

I know I won't get out of here alive, my body will not take it much longer... so I have to see you one more time, so you don't worry about me.

I took a paper and began writing what would be my last plane, a plane that was nothing but a lie, just so you didn't worry about me; I changed my clothes to the ones I wore the first day we met, and then, I left.

Walking now wasn't so easy, and it took me a lot to reach the exit quickly without been noticed; thankfully, father is at work now, in the camp, where you are...

I made it to the fence, with a lot of difficulty, I feel tired and exhausted. I pant with uneasyness and hold softly my chest. This cursed sickness... why was I born with it?

I looked down at the plane in my hands; I knew it'd hurt you, but I know I have to. I stood upright at spotting you in the distance; you looked so happy and cheerful. I closed my eyes, to think that I'll take that happiness away...

I wouldn't bare the look in your eyes...

I hid my eyes in my golden locks and I faked a smile, although the tears gathered in my eyes.

Again, you laughed and waved at me so sweetly; to not worry you, I waved back, but so... un-securely. In a second, I felt a wind current blowing; it was now or never. I threw the plane and let the wind carry it to the other side. I watched silently as you caught the plane, but I moved my gaze to the floor, not wanting to see your heartbroken look.

I sensed your eyes on me, and when I turned at your face, I saw nothing but utter sadness. No, don't be sad please, don't... All I can do is smile, hoping that will lift the grief just a bit from your heart.

So, I guess this is goodbye.

I mouthed a goodbye and turned to leave, not wanting you to see me cry. I don't want you to remember me crying, I want you to remember me with a smile.

"I'll be waiting for you!" You suddenly exclaimed. Your voice, is even more beautiful than I thought, but it broke my spirit at hearing it with such sorrow. I stood where I was, knowing there was more.

"Until you come back!" I widened my eyes in agony, as those words struck me hard. I was in the merge of crying but I just can't allow it... "I'll keep and treasure your letters," I was about to say something but... maybe, it's better if I not. 'I'll treasure your letters too.' I thought inwardly and finally the tears made their way down. "so one day we can meet again! It's a promise!"

Yes, it is a promise.

I couldn't help it anymore, if I didn't leave, I'd lose control right in front of you; so I ran, as fast as my weakened legs could take me, not looking back once.

* * *

"Quick! We need a doctor here!"

-Beep beep beep-

"Don't worry sweetie everything will be alright."

I was hearing this many things, the keen beeping of my heart monitor, the nurse searching for the doctor, and my nurse that was trying to relieve me. I felt pain, a lot, in my chest, I... I could barely breath, they put on me that strange mask, but the pain was still there.

"What's going on here?" My father... that was his voice. He sounded angered, confused, and worried.

No... take him out... I don't want him here!

I cried as I thought of you, that fact that I'd never see again, and with that mere thought my heart rate just increased.

"General let us handle this!" One of the nurses told my dad, but he just wouldn't listen.

"He is my son! I have to be by his side!"

The screams...make them s-stop... please stop!

"General, please leave, this commotion is only hurting your son more." The doctor finally came and he explained as he went to my side.

I kept crying, this when the most I need you, yet you're not here with me.

I only heard the door close, and the yells of my dad silenced, then, I just fell asleep.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kaoru stood outside Yugi's room angered, he gripped his fists as he remembered how his son was so worried about that letter that some boy gave him. It was that boy's fault that Yugi was suffering right now, it was his fault.

And he remembered, that some soldiers told him about some kid that always held paper planes with him.

He was going to pay for what he caused.

* * *

Accompanied by two soldiers, Kaoru made his way through the camp, searching for the boy that was responsible of his son's suffering. They stopped walking when they spotted a form lying on the ground surrounded by a lot of paper planes.

So that was him.

"Well what is this?" The General said gruffly, waking the teen up, an evident look of terror in his eyes.

With no warning at all, Kaoru took the first plane he saw and was surprised at seeing the same reaction that Yugi did when his plane was taken away. "I was told one of the prisoners was real attached to some papers." The General looked down at the petrified boy with hate, hate for what he caused to his son. "But now that I see it with my own eyes, I can't believe it." He hissed.

"Give it back!" Just like Yugi exclaimed, this boy did. The guards quickly held the boy down, not letting him move.

Kaoru unfolded the letter, and read nothing but nonsense, something about leaving... that was just rubbish. With a mischief and cruel smirk, he ripped the plane apart before the boy's eyes.

The boy screamed and broke free from the soldiers' grip, then punched the General on the face, causing him to fall on the floor. Startled, Kaoru held his bruised cheek, and stared in disbelief how this kid could protect just some letter like this, risking his well being. The boy cried, and for a second, Kaoru felt regret for his actions, but then remembered...

Images of Yugi in bed asking him what was wrong with him, and then of him in pain not so long ago, flashed through his mind.

Now the guilt was gone.

More angered Kaoru stood up and ordered. "Take him to the gas chamber." Then left, only hearing the faint screaming of the desperate boy.

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

A few months have passed since then, and now, I can't move at all, I just can breathe and blink, nothing else; my arms, legs, all of my body, has lost its strength and mobility. I'm trapped, in this bed until my time comes.

I guess the last moment is coming soon.

I remembered when I said goodbye to you. Now that I think about it, I regret not telling you what I felt. I shouldn't have pretended to be strong, but, it's too late. What have you said if I told you? I don't care really... I just want you to know. My heart is begging me to express this feeling to you.

Silent tears made their way down my cheeks at the thought.

But I hope, that you're somewhere out there, smiling.

I want to see you, one more time...

-beep...beep-

Our promise...

The plane that my father took from me was an inch away from my hand, if I could only... hold it, maybe, our promise, could still be kept. Somehow.

I tried to move my fingers, but they only trembled, causing the plane to fall from my bed.

-beep...-

No...

A flower without the sunshine is doomed to die. Me weakened, without your letters... I will perish, sooner or later, now that I can't even read with blurry eyes your letters, that were my sunshine.

-beep...-

I can hear cold sounds, resounding in the room.

If this is the last moment, let me see him one more time, let me go to where he is.

I feel... someone...

I opened my eyes, and could see the blurry figure of my father, smiling endearingly at me. He didn't say anything, he just picked the letter from the floor and placed it on my hand, and I held it in a weak grasp.

-...beep...-

Our promise will be, fulfilled.

I smiled.

...

* * *

_Because you were there, I could always smile.  
Deep darkness ripped us apart,  
Deep darkness reencountered us again._

I stood in a wide field, with flowers, birds, blue skies, a bright sunshine; it was all so beautiful.

I felt no pain, I wasn't weak, I could breathe normally. Where was I...?

Then I noticed, there was fence in front of me, that same fence that kept me and you apart. Oh, that's right... I never knew your name. I looked up and gasped at seeing the fence vanish in thin air, and I was even more surprised at finding you there, right in front of me, with a wide smile on your face, your eyes were glistening with love and joy. To me.

_See you tomorrow,  
you know where..._

I stared in shock at you, and you just gave me a faint nod and said. "I've been waiting for you."

Happy. I felt so happy. We're finally here! Both of us, together, no fence, nothing keeping us apart! I ran to you, and captured you in a hug, and felt even happier when you returned it with the same love I gave it to you.

"What is your name?" I heard you whisper in my ear.

I smiled wider. "My name is Yugi." I replied, still not breaking the hug, and resting my head in your shoulder.

"Yugi..." He repeated. "I am Yami."

Yami...?

I broke the hug and stared at your face in pure joy, the smile in my face not going away.

You suddenly held my hand in a gentle grasp. "Come, I want to know 'everything' about you."

Then, we walked towards the distance...

THE END

* * *

Nekogal: X3 Told you it was a happy ending. Yeah I know they died but, hey, they were together in the end!

Oh and to make it clear, I know I said it before, but this is based on a Vocaloid video, from Rin and Len, one called Prisoner, which is Len's version, and the other Paper Plane which is Rin's version. You can find them in Youtube.

Please review!


End file.
